The Prince's gift
by greencyanide
Summary: Lily and Severus, in the best and worst time of their lives.


"What do you want for your birthday, Sev?" Lily asked for the third time that day.

Severus did not even look up from his book. "You can give me anything," he replied monotonously.

Lily groaned. "You are soo hard to shop for!"

"I just said that you can give me anything. In what world does that make me hard to shop for?"

"You won't understand."

"And why is that?"

"Because I always blurt out what I want and you just buy it and look so smug."

Severus laughed. "Even if you didn't let it slip, my gifts would still be nice."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so? Then I would have to be extra careful this year and_ not_ let it slip."

Severus shrugged.

"It's just lucky that your birthday is on a Hogsmeade weekend," said Lily, picking up her bag.

"Why? So that you can buy the gift in the nick of time?"

"You'll see," said Lily and walked back to the castle.

_~o0o~_

Severus counted the coins in his wallet. Twelve Galleons and twenty seven Sickles seemed enough to afford a small treat for two at Honeydukes, but he could never be sure because every time he had been to that shop, he had ended up having a burning hole in his pocket. There was not way he would run out of funds today, he thought as he pulled out his trunk from under the bed.

Wrenching open the rusty container, he groped through the layers of clothes, until his hands found a leathery surface. He took the ancient, dog-eared book out of its refuge and ran a finger down its spine. The book murmured lightly and opened slowly in his hand. Delicately sifting through the yellowing pages, he extracted a small envelope. On it, in a long hand, full of swashes, his name was written.

Setting aside the churning sentiments, which, he had no time for, he put back the old book in its place and shut his trunk.

"What have you there, Snape?"

The origin of his agility was quite unknown to him, but when you spend years deceiving your father, dodging his boot and knowing the exact words that would appease him, it is evident that you end up with an unfaltering habit of thinking on your feet.

"Just a letter from Mum," he said matter-of-factly, stuffing the envelope deep inside his pocket.

McLeod was either too busy figuring out how to use his newly acquired Self-Shuffling Cards, or he simply did not care enough to pursue the subject.

"See you," said Severus, moving across the room in quick, long steps, which, he considered, were not quick enough.

_~o0o~_

"Where were you? Almost everyone has left! The Three Broomsticks will be full to the brim by now," said Lily, frowning.

Severus shook his head. "Three Broomsticks is always crowded, isn't it? And I was thinking of going to Honeydukes."

"Your birthday, your call. But I don't think Honeydukes is any better. Oh, and wait till you see your gift, Sev. Your jaws would drop to the ground."

"Is it that necessary? I kind of need those to eat, you know."

From Lily's conceited smile, Severus guessed it must be a good book, or maybe that Potions Kit he had been eyeing when they had shopped for their books in Diagon Alley last year. Oh Merlin, it was very expensive; he hoped Lily had not bought it. Lily was only partially correct when she had said he never 'let it slip', because he was sure anyone could buy a good present for him as he spent a lot of time goggling at the windows whenever he was in Diagon Alley.

Honeydukes, indeed, was thronging with Hogwarts students, who were shouting orders at the handful of frantic Honeydukes employees. Without wasting any time, Severus briskly pushed Lily through the crowd to the farthest table in the shop.

"You hold down our seats, I'll get some sweets," said Severus, and disappeared among the students before Lily could protest. The spotty teenager behind the counter was sweating, even though it was snowing outside and he was literally panting when he asked, "What can I get for you?"

Severus quickly bought a large chunk of creamy nougat, Chocolate Frogs and a box of Turkish Delights and carried them over to their table. When he had sat down and laid the food on the table, he finally saw what Lily was wearing for the first time; he must have been too busy calculating what he could afford from Honeydukes on their way to the village to notice before.

"Lily, you look amazing," he said, a bit too huskily as he tried to restrain his eyes from roving greedily over Lily's powder blue dress. The little patch of neck visible below her fur jacket was snowy white and delicate; Severus' stomach gave a jolt. He hope Lily would not notice what a wolf he had become lately, he thought dropping his gaze to the food.

"Thanks, Severus." Lily's voice was unabashed. Sometimes Severus wondered if her easy replies were a result of unperturbed innocence, or maybe she felt something of like he felt. Being self-effacing as always, Severus found the first option more credible.

"So, dig in," he said, pushing the plate towards Lily.

"Yes, let's," she said. "I have to take you to your present after this."

"Isn't it usually the other way round? I was kind of used to the idea of the presents coming to _me_."

"Well, it's hidden safely somewhere."

Severus raised an eyebrow, looking intrigued. "What have bought?"

"Not spoiling the surprise," said Lily, biting into a Chocolate Frog.

Even though he would have liked to spend some more time with Lily in Honeydukes, in the shelter of the unknown crowd, his plan was cut short as they saw the Marauders walk in. "Let's move, Sev. I don't want them to spoil our day," said Lily as James made a dramatic entrance, changing all the bright, yellow lights into red.

Packing up the remaining treats in a large handkerchief Lily had pulled out of her bag, they walked out of the shop before the four miscreants could see them; or more importantly, before James could ask Lily to spend the day with him. Severus was sure he would have resorted to the nastiest spells he knew if he had done so. Today was his birthday and no one deserved to spend the day with Lily more than him.

"Sev? We're here," said Lily, shaking his arm.

"Wha-? Oh, right. Here? The Three Broomsticks? You're buying me a drink?"

Lily laughed. "Yes, that too if you insist. Come on, I have kept your gift with Madam Rosemerta."

Frowning, Severus followed Lily into the warm pub filled with chattering kids, although it was less crowded than Honeydukes. Lily walked up to Madam Rosemerta and whispered something in her ear. Madam Rosemerta, looked at Severus, who stood a few steps back, then back at Lily and nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on," said Lily, reappearing on his side. "This way."

Severus walked into a smaller room as Lily almost bobbed up and down, with a conspiratory grin plastered on her face. "Er…"

"Oh, look on the sofa. Your gift's there!"

Feeling highly suspicious by now, Severus walked over to the plush sofa and let out a gasp.

"What… this is… is it, really?"

Lily nodded fiercely. "Yes!"

With trembling fingers, Severus unwrapped the brown package. As the paper came off, he saw the shining golden letters. _Nimbus Fifteen Hundred._

"Lily, I can't…" he began, but was hushed as his fingers traced the sleek oakwood handle. "It's beautiful," he whispered.

Lily sat down beside him. "I'm so glad I finally gave you a gift that took your breath away."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "That's not true, Lily. Every gift you give me is very special."

He admired the broom for another five minutes, in awed silence. Finally, as Lily rested her hand on his arm, he pulled his eyes away from it.

"Lily, I can't…" he began again.

Lily's eyes flashed. "Why? Why can't I give you a gift you like?"

"Because it's too expensive."

"No it's not," said Lily. "It's not much, really!"

"Well, it's more than I can afford," said Severus frankly.

Lily blushed. "I didn't mean to… Severus, I would be really hurt if you don't take it. I have been planning it for weeks. And you always give such nice gifts."

Which are worth one hundredth of this broom, thought Severus, but didn't say it aloud. He wished Lily could understand his dilemma. He hated being poor, and Lily giving him gifts he couldn't even dream of having was a little insulting.

Lily must have read his thoughts because she said,"Sev, please listen to me. I am your friend aren't I? Best friend?"

Severus nodded reluctantly.

"Then can't we please stop thinking of price tags? I thought you don't care about that, Sev."

"I don't, but that doesn't mean anything comes for free."

After a while, he looked at Lily soberly. "All right. I am keeping it. But only if you promise to take what I am about to give you."

Lily looked surprised. "Oh come on now, do we really need to start this return gift business?"

"No, it's not a return gift. I had wanted to give it to you on your birthday, but I… did not want to give it in front of – everyone," he said, editing the word 'Gryffindors' in the last second.

He put his hand inside his jacket and pulled out the small envelope and deposited it in Lily's hand.

"What is it?" asked Lily.

"Open it."

So she did. A silver chain fell on her lap. Curious, she took it up and held it in the light. From the chain hung an ornate locked with a large, glittering emerald fitting snugly between the silver irises. Below the rock, there was a Chimaera head, looking fierce and proud.

"What is it?" whispered Lily.

"It's the Prince heirloom. From Mum's side, you know. It is supposed to have protective enchantments. I want you to have it," said Severus, closely following Lily' reaction.

Lily's eyes widened. "But, Sev… I can't possibly have an heirloom… I'm a… different family," her surprise made it difficult to string together a sentence. "No, your… your wife and children should have it in the future."

Severus wished he could say what he wanted to say. But instead, he replied, "My mother gave it to me. It's mine and I'm free to give it to anyone I wish."

Lily swallowed and for a moment Severus thought she would burst into tears. But before he could say anything, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him with the strength he had put past her. He held her tightly, wishing the moment would never pass.

_~o0o~_

"Lily, dear! Come down, James will be here any minute. The boy is engaging but I never seem to be able to keep up a conversation with him!"

Mrs. Evans' voice echoed through the stairway and Lily heard her even though the door of her room was shut tight. She wanted to reply, but seemed to have lost her voice. She couldn't even muster the strength to move to her bed. Tears were streaming down her cheek and falling on the paper in big drops, blotting a gaudy advertisement at the bottom of the page. The faced in the photos moved impassively, unaware of the reason they were printed for. But there was a certain gloom about them, even though many had been taken years ago. Her eyes were frozen on the medium sized photo in the far corner of the page; the person inside looked unhappy, indecisive, as if his mind was far away from the photo.

The headline read, _'FORMER HOGWARTS STUDENTS TURNED DEATH EATERS RAVAGE MUGGLE HOME IN YORKSHIRE: FIVE KILLED'._

Lily's had collapsed on the floor the moment she had unfurled the copy of The Daily Prophet. Her recurrent shudders left her weak and she had stuffed her fist into her mouth to stop from howling when she had seen the picture of Severus Snape on the suspects' list. This is not true, she had chanted for almost an hour. Even though she had held the paper in her hand, she had not dared to read a single word. _Not Sev…_

She dropped the paper and laid down on the floor, concentrating on each breath to make sure she did not faint. Her owl had been watching her silently, now he gave a light hoot. She stared unseeingly out of the sunlit window.

Suddenly some agonizing fury grasped Lily. It suffocated her, as she sat up and started hunting in her wardrobe. Digging through a pile of old clothes, her hand touched something cold. She pulled the object out.

Clutching it in her hand, she stormed out of her room and down the stairs, out of the front gate.

"Lily! Where are you going? James-"

Lily cut in her mother. "He can wait," she said vehemently.

She ran all the way to the park, stumbling, blinded by her angry tears. No one rode the old swings any more – the rusty chains were twisted and knotted, the seats broken. She ran past the swings, past the thicket of bushes in the far corner of the park, past the trees. She was kneeling on the ground, panting and gasping for breath when she finally reached the river. Her heart squirmed at the recognition of the small clearing_. It was our place… _

Staggering to her feet, she took a last look at the chain in her hand. The locket had not tarnished, the Chimaera still as fierce and proud as it had been the day she had first held it in her hand. Swinging her hand with all her might, she threw it far into the water. The heavy locket dropped with a splash in the whispering water.

"Lily!"

She turned around quickly. James was struggling out of the bushes, looking wary.

"You mother told me you had gone out. I saw you running through the park. Is- Is everything all right?"

Lily's tear-stained, blotchy face looked resolute. "Yes, I'm quite all right. Just came to say goodbye to a friend."

James frowned, perplexed. For almost a minute they stood there in silence. James, realizing he would not get any more explanation, finally nodded. "Okay, then. Shall we- shall we go?"

Lily walked past him back to park. "Just give me five minutes to change, James."

James was not convinced though. "Do you want to do this some other day?"

Lily turned to face him. "Of course not, silly. There's no reason we should postpone our date."

James shivered; her smile was as cold as ice.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for Hogwarts Online Monthly Challenge <em>Time of Our Lives<em>**


End file.
